


The Queen Of Heart And The Dancing Fool

by Biggarow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggarow/pseuds/Biggarow
Summary: Cette nuit-là, Historia se sent terriblement seule et ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle était loin de s'imaginer que ça serait en haut de cette tour solitaire qu'elle réussirait à trouver la quiétude tant attendue.





	The Queen Of Heart And The Dancing Fool

Le silence. Voilà ce qui la dérangeait le plus. Le silence et la solitude.

Historia aurait troqué sans hésitation ses draps luisants en soie contre son ancien lit de camp. Le silence pesant de la chambre royale contre l'éternel fond sonore des nuits à l'armée. Les concerts de ronflements lui manquaient, et le grincement de dents de Jean, et les monologues incompréhensibles de Sacha aussi. Même les gémissements languissants de ceux qui se laissaient tenter par quelques caresses passionnées lui manquaient étrangement.

Elle repoussa les draps d'un geste excédé et resta allongée quelques minutes, les bras largement écartés, appréciant le contact de l'air sur sa peau moite. Même en se sachant tout à fait seule dans sa chambre, quand elle se permettait de dormir nue, elle avait ce petit fourmillement au creux de l'estomac. L'excitation de faire quelque chose d'interdit et déplacé, mais de terriblement amusant. Dans ces moments-là, Historia se sentait aussi fière que parfaitement stupide.

Avec un soupir las, elle finit par se lever, enfila la robe de chambre qui traînait au pied de son lit et sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Historia regretta bien vite de ne pas avoir enfilé une paire de chaussures ; le marbre était désagréablement froid et elle fut bientôt engourdie jusqu'aux chevilles, sentant à peine ses orteils. Et alors qu'elle apercevait les premières marches qui descendaient au salon, l'écho de bottes se fit en entendre dans la cage d'escalier. Instinctivement, Historia pressa le pas et s'engouffra dans le colimaçon adjacent menant en haut de la tour.

La jeune fille trouva son comportement puéril ; elle était la reine après tout, elle pouvait bien se balader dans son château au beau milieu de la nuit si elle le voulait, tenta-t-elle de se raisonner. Et pourtant elle accéléra un peu plus, montant deux à deux les marches. Historia se sentait étrangement exaltée ; cette course imprévue lui rappelait un peu ses escapades nocturnes aux camps. C'était sans doute devenu une habitude trop tenace de fuir le son des bottes des officiers dès la nuit tombée. Sa joie retomba aussitôt et ses pas ralentirent. Non, c'était différent de l'armée, se souvint Historia le cœur serré, il manquait quelque chose d'essentiel. Quelqu'un, en fait.

La jeune fille déboucha en haut de l'escalier et poussa la lourde porte en chêne. Ici, il n'y avait pas de fioritures, pas de soieries ou de poignées en argent. En haut de cette tour, avec pour seuls témoins les étoiles muettes et la lune solitaire, elle n'était plus reine ; juste Historia. Peut-être même un peu Christa, songea-t-elle avec un sourire mélancolique.

La nuit était trop douce et l'air était plus chaud que dans la cage d'escalier où les pierres conservaient la fraîcheur. Il n'y avait pas de vent, juste une atmosphère pesante et moite. Historia avait chaud, terriblement chaud. Les paupières closes, le menton relevé vers les cieux, elle avait l'impression que l'encre de la nuit coulait le long de son corps, se collant à sa peau, et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le haut de son vêtement avait glissé en bas de ses épaules. Historia se dit vaguement que c'était amoral de rester ainsi, la poitrine à demi-découverte, le bord du tissu effleurant l'extrémité de ses seins. N'importe quel officier de garde aurait pu la surprendre ; pourtant, elle ne fit pas un geste pour se couvrir.

Un nouveau frisson d'excitation vrilla son bas-ventre lorsqu'une brève vague d'air courut au-dessus d'elle, caressa doucement son visage et sa gorge offerte à l'instar d'une main invisible et curieuse. Historia s'entendit soupirer d'allégresse, mais déjà la sensation disparaissait, la laissant aussi confuse que frustrée.

Perdue dans ses pensées troubles, la jeune fille n'entendit pas le familier bruissement métallique, pas même le pas feutré qui se rapprochait lentement d'elle. Elle prit conscience qu'elle n'était plus seule seulement lorsqu'un souffle tiède effleura le creux de sa nuque. Historia ouvrait déjà la bouche pour appeler de l'aide, mais une large main se plaqua contre ses lèvres, confinant son cri de détresse. Retrouvant aussitôt ses réflexes de soldat, elle leva son coude, s'apprêtant à l'envoyer dans le ventre de son assaillant, mais son bras fut une nouvelle fois bloqué. L'individu se colla à son dos, un bras puissant enferma sa taille, l'empêchant de se débattre. Historia se sentit désespérément petite, insignifiante, contre ce long corps. Pourtant, malgré sa vigueur, la silhouette était assez fine, trop étroite pour être celle d'un homme, pensa Historia en se sentant inexplicablement plus détendue. Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'une bouche se plaqua contre son oreille.

« Ce n'est pas très prudent d'errer sur les toits en pleine nuit. Vous pourriez tomber sur un individu mal intentionné, votre grâce. » La voix était railleuse, piquante, mais pour Historia, c'était bien le plus doux des murmures. Elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille autres voix, même après ces cinq années sans l'avoir entendue.

« Ymir » Gémit-elle contre la paume de la grande fille, la gorge nouée.

Un instant, elle crut que son cœur allait exploser et en quelques secondes, ses yeux débordaient de larmes. Un ricanement déplacé accueillit son bouleversement. Les bras d'Ymir la libérèrent brusquement et Historia chancela quelques secondes avant de faire face à la brune. Elle n'avait pas du tout changée et pourtant la plus jeune semblait la découvrir pour la toute première fois. Ses yeux ambrés aussi perçants qu'apathiques, ses cheveux désordonnés d'un brun chaud, sa peau sombre et ses taches de rousseur qui ceignaient ses pommettes, sa bouche pulpeuse habituée à sourire seulement pour se moquer.

« Toujours aussi émotive. J'avais imaginé que ton nouveau poste t'aurait un peu plus endurcie que ça. » Ymir leva les yeux au ciel alors que les pleurs de la blonde redoublaient d'intensité. La jeune fille se rapprocha alors doucement, essayant vainement de ravaler ses larmes, et les lèvres d'Ymir s'étirèrent en un rictus acrimonieux alors qu'elle imaginait déjà la petite blonde tomber dans ses bras.

Mais une brûlure cuisante vrilla sa joue. Ymir mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'Historia venait juste de la frapper. Cette dernière se mit alors à tambouriner sur sa poitrine, l'insultant d'une voix enrouée et entrecoupée de sanglots. Elle avait mis toute la force de son ressentiment dans sa première claque, ses relents d'amertume n'étaient déjà guère plus très convaincants. Ymir n'eut aucun mal à écarter ses poignets de son torse, ce qui agaça un peu plus la blonde et tenta de lui envoyer des coups de pied. Les gesticulations d'Historia auraient grandement amusé la brune si elle n'était pas déjà absorbée par les mouvements de son décolleté qui, dans le déchaînement de la jeune fille, laissait entrevoir les sombres auréoles de ses tétons. Cependant, les plaintes de la blonde risquaient de réveiller toute la citadelle. Ymir se contraignit à rompre sa contemplation et plaqua une nouvelle fois sa main sur sa bouche.

« Pas que la démonstration de ta joie ne me fasse plaisir, mais je ne tiens pas vraiment à ameuter toute ta garde ici. »

Certes, Historia s'était bien demandée ce que pouvait bien faire Ymir ici, mais toutes ses questions avaient vite été noyées par la violente vague de bouleversements. Toujours émue, Historia retrouva un semblant de raison et nota pour la première fois la tenue sombre comme la nuit d'Ymir ainsi que le tout nouvel équipement tridimensionnel qui ceignait son bassin. Les sourcils durement froncés, elle repoussa la main de la brune.

« Tu es venue pour voler ces armes. » Déclara-t-elle, ses yeux bleus soudain assombris. Elle s'était imaginée que, peut-être, son amie était revenue pour elle.

« Non. » Nia Ymir en secouant nonchalamment la tête. « On a volé ces armes. »

« Les garçons sont là aussi alors. »

Historia savait qu'elle aurait dû prévenir la garde. Elle était la reine et ne pouvait décemment pas laisser ses ennemis voler leur seule arme contre eux. Pourtant, elle parvenait à penser uniquement à sa propre déception.

« Est-ce que tu es là pour me tuer ? » Sa voix était faible, presque inaudible. Elle avait peur d'entendre la réponse.

« Non. » Répondit Ymir sans émotion et Historia sentit son cœur s'alléger. « Ils ne savent pas que je suis ici. » Ajouta-t-elle après un long silence. Historia laissa échapper un discret soupir de soulagement ; finalement, elle devait compter un minimum aux yeux de la brune pour qu'elle prenne le risque de venir la voir. Elles se jaugèrent gravement, les yeux dans les yeux, comme pour comprendre l'autre, deviner ses intentions cachées.

« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? » Souffla Historia, se rapprochant imperceptiblement. Et Ymir comprit aussitôt. Historia ne lui demandait pas quels étaient ses plans, ni ses projets d'avenir contre l'humanité. Elle lui demandait simplement ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant. Ce qu'elle désirait juste pour cette nuit-là.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps... » Commença Ymir en caressant la joue de la blonde. Elle apercevait déjà la déception douloureuse au fond de ses grands yeux brillants. Elle se pencha alors, leurs nez se frôlèrent doucement et leurs souffles se confondirent. « Alors on ne devrait plus perdre une seule minute à bavarder. »

Historia ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, mais elle ne réfléchit guère longtemps. Attirant la nuque de la brune, elle écrasa fébrilement ses lèvres contre les siennes, amorçant un baiser fougueux et passionné. Leurs langues fondirent l'une sur l'autre, s'enlaçant, se repoussant pour mieux se retrouver. Les dents d'Ymir dévoraient les lèvres de la blonde tandis que ses mains empoignaient ses deux petits seins tendus.

« Ymir... » Gémit Historia alors que la plus grande mordillait sa clavicule, ses doigts avides pinçant ses mamelons rougis. « Ymir. La chambre... Ma chambre est juste en bas. Dans la tour. »

« La fenêtre est-elle ouverte ? »

« Quoi ? Oui. Sûrement... » Balbutia la blonde, mais elle n'était pas vraiment capable de se rappeler ce détail.

Alors Ymir attrapa ses cuisses et la souleva, les jambes de la blonde allèrent naturellement s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

« Accroche-toi bien. » Lui conseilla Ymir avant de s'élancer dans le vide. Historia n'eut guère le temps de se demander si les équipements étaient conçus pour supporter deux corps que déjà elles fonçaient droit sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Historia cacha sa tête contre l'épaule d'Ymir, étouffant un cri d'effroi. La brune se réceptionna agilement sur le rebord, fit s'enrouler les filins métalliques d'une pression puis sauta dans la chambre.

« Tu es cinglée Ymir ! Tu aurais pu nous tuer ! » S'exclama Historia en sautant à terre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. L'intéressée se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un nouveau sourire acrimonieux.

« Reprenons où nous en étions. » Ymir fit mine de s'approcher de la blonde, mais celle-ci s'écarta. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. » Répéta-t-elle gravement.

Historia l'ignora. Elle alla allumer un candélabre qui tamisa la pièce d'une douce lueur dorée, sans éclairer réellement, conservant l'ambiance intime qu'offrait l'obscurité. Lorsqu'elle revint vers elle, Ymir était assise au bord de son gigantesque lit. Elle offrait un contraste étrange entre elle, si sombre et sauvage, et ces décors royaux, les soieries laiteuses et le luxe confortable.

Historia se campa devant elle, plongeant ses yeux dans ses iris d'ocres. Lentement, elle desserra la ceinture de sa robe de chambre, déjà largement ouverte sur son buste, puis la laissa tomber à ses pieds. Le regard d'Ymir glissa le long de son corps, si intense qu'elle avait l'impression de le sentir physiquement et elle se mit à haleter doucement.

« Je vois que tu connais bien le concept de _Ne pas perdre de temps_. » Taquina Ymir, la faisant rougir.

« C'est parce qu'il fait atrocement chaud dans cette chambre ! » Se défendit-elle et, se sentant un peu ridicule, resserra ses bras pour couvrir sa nudité.

Ymir s'esclaffa de sa soudaine timidité. Puis, surprenant Historia, elle glissa ses bras autour de sa taille fine et colla son front tout contre son ventre. L'étreinte était douce et tendre cette fois, à l'opposé de celle qu'elles avaient partagé plus tôt. C'était une réaction tout à fait inattendue venant d'Ymir, mais, Historia le savait, c'était la preuve qu'elle avait réellement besoin de son affection. La jeune fille passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis descendit caresser sa nuque.

Après quelques secondes où juste leurs doigts caressaient la peau de l'autre, Historia s'écarta doucement et, la tirant par la main, la fit se redresser. Alors elle défit les sangles de son équipement puis releva son haut qu'Ymir finit de passer par-dessus sa tête. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge ; elle avait horreur de ça, se rappela Historia. Elle s'accroupit, lui retira ses rangers et baissa finalement son pantalon, emportant son sous-vêtement avec. Elle se releva ensuite lentement, ses mains longeant ses cuisses musclées, passant par la toison brune de son sexe, puis son ventre cuivré. Debout, son menton lui arrivait à la poitrine ; elle n'eut qu'à se pencher un peu pour prendre un de ses seins en bouche. Sa main attrapa l'autre et le malaxa généreusement. Ses doigts pâles étaient trop petits pour l'entièreté de ce mont sombre et elle préféra se concentrer sur son apex qui durcit rapidement.

Passant ses mains sous ses cuisses, Ymir souleva la blonde sur ses hanches et leurs bouches s'unirent pour un nouveau baiser brûlant. Ses mains pétrissaient avec ferveur ses fesses, le bout de ses doigts frôlant ses lèvres humides. Ymir pouvait sentir son intimité chaude contre la peau de son ventre.

La brune se retourna puis bascula sur le lit, faisant s'étendre Historia sous son corps. Elle glissa aussitôt entre ses cuisses et écarta largement ses genoux pour exposer son entre-jambe. La blonde se cambra durement lorsque la langue d'Ymir parcourut son intimité. Elle allait et venait entre ses lèvres sans trop s'enfoncer puis remontait jusqu'à son bourgeon de chair qu'elle suçotait avidement, soutirant à la blonde de longues plaintes. Les doigts d'Historia s'emmêlèrent à ses mèches brunes, poussant imperceptiblement sur son crâne comme pour lui inciter des mouvements plus approfondis. Alors Ymir joignit ses mains à sa bouche et, écartant les lèvres rosées, la pénétra tantôt avec sa langue, tantôt avec ses doigts.

Historia ne put s'empêcher de penser que la brune devait avoir quelques années d'expérience pour connaître aussi bien les points sensibles qui la faisaient geindre et crier. Elle aurait préféré être la première pour elle aussi, mais en même temps, elle était heureuse qu'Ymir lui fasse autant de bien pour sa première fois.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions comme la brune se redressait pour l'embrasser, ses doigts toujours enfoncés en elle. Historia agrippa ses épaules lorsqu'elle commença à bouger ses doigts plus sauvagement, s'acharnant sur une zone particulièrement érogène juste à l'entrée de son vagin. Son bassin se mouvait au rythme des pénétrations, tout comme son intimité qui palpitait autour des doigts d'Ymir.

Un moment, la tête d'Historia se renversa, ses reins se cambrèrent davantage ; Ymir sut alors que la jouissance n'allait pas tarder. Elle accéléra encore, sa paume claquait contre la commissure sensible de ses lèvres de plus en plus humides. Alors ses chairs se resserrèrent brusquement autour des longs doigts d'Ymir et Historia jaillit dans sa main tandis que tout son corps était secoué par un violent frisson de plaisir.

Elle s'effondra, haletante et grisée. La brune observa son ventre se creuser et ses côtes saillir sous ses longues expirations. Elle attendit qu'elle se calme un peu puis la força à se redresser. Ymir lui écarta doucement les cuisses et s'inséra entre elles, collant leurs féminités l'une à l'autre. Historia gémit et sortit tout à fait de sa transe en sentant la brûlante intimité d'Ymir contre la sienne. Son ardeur éteinte par l'orgasme se réveilla aussitôt, animant naturellement son bassin. Le timide frottement les fit geindre de concert. Alors la brune agrippa ses hanches, ses doigts s'enfonçant durement dans sa chair, et entama de languissants mouvements, lèvres contre lèvres. Historia s'appuya sur ses bras dans son dos, tendant tout à fait son corps à la rencontre de celui d'Ymir. Chacune se déhanchait fiévreusement entre les cuisses de l'autre.

Historia sentait la force de ses bras faiblir et ses muscles, la tirailler désagréablement. Elle essaya de tenir bon jusqu'à ce que la puissance des assauts d'Ymir ne la fasse s'écrouler en arrière. La brune grogna de frustration quand les mouvements s'interrompirent brusquement et Historia s'excusa piteusement en essayant de se redresser sur ses bras engourdis. Ymir la repoussa sans douceur contre le matelas. Elle la chevaucha de biais et reprit ses mouvements lascifs, cette fois sans l'intervention de la blonde. La plus âgée attrapa la jambe d'Historia, calant son pied tout contre son épaule. Elle couvrit son mollet de baiser, suçota la peau fine et sensible de sa cheville et fit rouler sa langue contre sa malléole. Au moment où la jouissance approchait pour Ymir, ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans son mollet tendu. Historia poussa un petit cri de surprise, mais la douleur fulgurante la fit se contracter soudainement, préludant un nouvel orgasme. Elles vinrent presque à l'unisson, leur corps tremblant l'un contre l'autre, avant qu'Ymir ne s'effondre à son tour.

Historia était déjà plongée dans les premiers limbes du sommeil lorsqu'elle sentit Ymir se redresser, quitter la chaleur moite de son corps. Elle sombra tout à fait avant même qu'elle ne soit partie.

Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle avait bien cru que tous ces souvenirs n'étaient en fait que les reliquats d'un voluptueux rêve, mais la morsure rouge sur sa jambe l'assura du contraire. Elle s'en voulut au matin de ne pas avoir résisté davantage à sa fatigue. De ne pas avoir pu voir son visage une dernière fois. Vinrent ensuite les remords moraux, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rester éveillée de nombreuses nuits. Les mois passèrent et Historia du apprendre à juste oublier cet événement.

Un matin, on lui apporta le courrier. Une enveloppe vierge attira son attention. Elle avait l'habitude de recevoir des lettres de remerciement, parfois d'adorations, et n'hésita pas à l'ouvrir. Historia en sortit un morceau de papier blanc coupé grossièrement où était inscrite à l'encre noire une simple phrase. Une seule phrase qui fit trembler ses doigts et serra son cœur de joie.

« Ce soir, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps... »


End file.
